1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car lamp, and more particularly, to a socket cover for car lamp.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, a car lamp, to prevent and to eliminate fog on a reflecting surface within a lamp body and a lens from when the car lamp is turned on, allows the inside of the lamp body access the open air. This facilitates flow of the air into the lamp body when the car lamp is turned on.
An example of the conventional car lamp of the above type is a structure in which, as shown in FIG. 16, ventilating pipes b, allowing the inside and outside of lamp body a to access each other, are provided on and projected from the rear surface of the lamp body a. Bent tubes c each having an L-shaped side surface are mounted on the respective ventilating pipes b. The bent tubes c are used to prevent water, such as rainwater or the like, from invading the lamp body a through the ventilating pipes b.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional car lamp, separate members such as the bent tubes c and the like are necessary. This increases the cost of the car lamp. Also, the depth of the portions where the bent tubes c are provided becomes great. Accordingly, the space for car lamp becomes large.